The present invention relates to a handle for a hand tool, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a tool handle which is comprised of a hollow, transparent handle body and a plug. The plug has an elongated rod inserted into a chamber inside the handle body with the peripheral wall surface thereof marked with advertising matters or adhered with an advertising label for showing through the transparent handle body.
A handle tool generally has a handle for positive and comfortable grip. For advertising purposes, a hand tool manufacturer may mark the handle of a hand tool with advertising matters or adhere it with a small label. However, the label or advertising matters on the outer wall surface of a handle may be rubbed off easily during the use of the hand tool. If embossed advertising matters are directly formed on the outer wall surface of a handle, they may make grip uncomfortable.